


We Start At the End

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Introvert Jack, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Popular Mark, Senior year, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: High school is only practice for burning in Hell.At least Sean is starting out his first year in Cincinnati's Schroder High School on his senior year, so he wouldn't have to worry about truly adjusting. Oh, god. Why do people force you to socialize? The student body are all assholes....most of them anyway.SEPTIPLIER AWAY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do we have here? A sulking, gay Irishman and an athletic, Asian nerd?
> 
> OH, BOY!

He was only a week deep in this year long torment. A goddamn week. And the only people who had bothered to talk to him were three petty, "secretly" homophobic students. The first was an 18 year old named Chris. He was average height, around 5'7". His hair was cropped short, curly and dirty blonde. His face was littered with facial hair growth in desperate need of trimming. And, dear God, his pathetic attempt to talk ghetto was enough to make you wanna break his nose.

The second person was Christopher's girlfriend, Bailey. She was a chubby girl, 18 years old as well. She had burgundy colored hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. She was the most tolerable of the three, despite her melodramatic personality. At least she liked video games and anime? Did that make her worth talking to? Ugh. Sean couldn't decide, anymore.

The third person to bother speaking to him was Chris' best friend, Blake. He was polite. Homophobic, but he tried not to be rude. He was slightly chubby, with about the same amount of facial hair as Chris. Oddly enough, his hair was dark brown but his beard was red. He had freckles dusting his arms and chubby cheeks, as well. Blake was...a nice guy. But he had a short temper and would snap at the simplest of mentions. Someone dislikes his favorite rap song? "FUCK YOU!" Someone calls him "bro?" "Don't fucking call me that. I hate that shit." Someone's gay? "Don't bring that fag shit around me. All I'm saying, dude."

Therein lied Sean's problem. Sean was gay. Openly gay. So why in the hell did these three "classholes" of his, decide to push their presence on him? He certainly wouldn't mind not having them around, chattering in his ear about what slut is doing whom around the school. Yet, they would always wind up next to him.

The bell rang. Third period was over. Thank Christ. Sean leapt from his seat, sliding his folders off the edge and into his arms while fast-stepping his way into the hall. He could only hope that the three stooges wouldn't catch up to him. He glanced back, just to check, and slammed into someone in front of him. He fell back, catching himself against a locker. 

"Shit!" The other guy exclaimed, bending down to pick up some papers he'd dropped.

"I'm so fucking sorry." Sean mumbled, feeling mortified.

"Nah, man, it's cool. I should've been paying attention to where I was going, not studying and walkng at the same time. I've never been good at multitasking." The other man rambled. His voice was incredibly deep. The kind of voice Sean was sure was the voice of Sin itself. And, holy shit, this guy's body. He was close to Sean's height, a few inches taller. His shoulders were broad and his arms were noticeably toned and bulky beneath his tightly fitted white t-shirt. His chest was very broad as well and his waist was slim and fit. The green-haired boy very much so wished to see this man's torso shirtless. 

He could barely keep from gaping as he caught the man's eye. He had a wide, sculpted jaw that was dusted with dark facial hair, thin lips and a wide nose. He was part Asian, that much was obvious from behind his glasses. And his black bangs hung against forehead as he looked down at Sean. Those brown eyes dark in the poorly lit hallway. Shit. Sean was almost positive this had to be the "school hottie" he had heard Bailey jabbering about. What was his name again? Mike?

"Anyway...sorry, again, man. Uh, I'm Mark, by the way." The Asian muttered coyly, rubbing at the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"MARK!" That's what his name is. Not Mike. Duh. Just then Sean realized he had yelled his name aloud. "Uh. Nice to meet you, dude. I'm Jack." Sean straightened up from the locker he was still leaning against and offered his hand to Mark. Mark shook it with a small smile.

"Markimoo!" Bailey yelled from somewhere behind the Irishman. She popped into Sean's field of vision from the right and put a hand on his shoulder. "I see you've met the resident gay guy." She giggled. "He comes complete with blue eyes and a cute Irish accent. Too bad there aren't any single gays attending this school, huh?" She prodded.

"Glad there aren't. Don't think I could handle the sight of two dudes making out." Chris added as he approached the three of them. Sean shifted his eyes to the floor, his facial features twitching and contorting into a scowl.

"What's wrong with a little man on man action?" Mark chortled, winking at Chris. Chris scoffed and made a gagging sound. "Hey, you want it, take him." He countered, shoving Sean forward into Mark.

Sean snapped. He shoved Mark backward, away from him. Hard. So hard Mark bumped into another kid. And then he was leaving the area. As fast as he could manage. He hadn't meant to be aggressive with Mark, but he didn't want to be pushed any further. His Ma wouldn't appreciate him getting suspended for throat-punching another student on the first week of his American high school experience.

* * *

 

Shit. He didn't know where to go. He didn't wanna be around other people right now. Not with his anger boiling over like it was. And the school office faculty surely wouldn't let him leave when it wasn't even half way through the school day. He turned into the men's restroom. He went to the only bare corner of the room and plopped himself on the floor, attempting to steady his breathing. He closed his eyes, trying to think clearly. He couldn't fight. He couldn't leave. And he couldn't tolerate another moment in class with those three mentally-stunted morons. Jesus. Maybe he'd just hide out here all day like a little bitch.

"Jack?" Someone rapped on the bathroom door before pushing it open and peering inside. Mark spotted him on the floor and shuffled into the room. "Dude, you alright?"

"Fine." The smaller man's spat. Mark grimaced.

"Are they always like that?" Mark only recieved a dead glare in response. "Why don't you tell them to fuck off, then? I've seen them follow you around since, like, the second day of classes."

"I don't know." Sean said, his voice sounding empty, robotic.

"You can't be that hard up for company?" Mark challenged.

"I'm not. I don't desire anyone's company at all. Most of the kids attending this high school have littler intelligence than a gold fish." He replied, rolling his eyes. Mark chuckled.

"Yeah. That's...painfully accurate. I know all I can manage to think about all day is which way to swim next and when the next feeding is going to be dropped into my tank."

"I didn't mean you." Sean muttered, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"Nah. It was meant to make you laugh, man. Jeez. Look, if you don't wanna associate with people like them then you're welcome to hang around my friends and I. We're idiots, but we're not bigots." Mark offered. Sean chuckled.

"Um. I really don't know, man." He started. But Mark gripped the blue-eyed boy's arm and ripped him up from the floor.

"Come on." He dragged Sean to the door. "You'll be alright, I swear."

' _Here we go._ ' Sean thought to himself as he allowed the "school hottie" to drag him away.


	2. A Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean meets Mark's merry band of misfits.

Sean approached the lunch table with caution, eyeing down the individuals Mark was leading him to. There were two girls and four guys sitting there, chatting amongst themselves. Sean recognized one of the guys. Bob, he believed his name was. He had an Accounting class with him. Bob was an alright guy, as far as he could tell. He never really said much, but occasionally he made smart ass remarks toward other classmates that made Sean chuckle to himself. The group turned to look at Mark as he pulled up a chair. They all greeted him in their own ways and then looked expectantly at the Irishman.

"This is Jack. He'll be hiding in our fish tank from now on." Mark introduced, winking at Sean at the end. The green-haired boy chortled and rolled his eyes at the inside joke.

"I don't get it." One of the guys at the end of the table mumbled. He glanced from person to person, looking confused. 

"It's an inside joke, Wade. You aren't cool enough to be in the loop. So shut up." Mark spat. At first, Sean was taken aback at the other man's callousness. But then Wade laughed, heartily. 

"Oh, okay. I'll just keep to my side of the table then. Hey, Molly, how are you? You'll talk to me, right?" Wade asked the girl to his left. She had long, strawberry blonde hair.

"Hm...no." The girl replied, smirking mischievously.

"WHAT? But...I thought you loved me." Wade pouted. Bob laughed loudly, throwing his head back. 

"SCANDALOUS! IT WAS ALL A CLEVER RUSE TO GET YOU TO BUY HER COFFEE EVERY MORNING!" Bob shouted. Everyone at the table laughed. Sean felt oddly comfortable listening to this group of strangers' witty repartee.

"So, Jack, I have accounting with you, don't I?" Bob asked, turning everyone's attention to the dainty boy at the other end of the table.

"Uh, yeah." He mumbled.

"You're Irish, right? Can you speak Gaelic?" Bob asked, managing to look mischievous and genuinely intrigued at the same time.

"Um, a little bit but not much." Sean replied, trying not to smile. 

"Okay. Do you know enough to say, 'Wade, you're a fucking moron?'" Bob asked, then burst into a cackle at Wade's noise of confusion and disapproval. 

"Unfortunately, no." Sean giggled.

"Anyway...Jack, this is Tyler." Mark cut in, pointing to the tall, bulky guy sitting directly in front of him. He had brown, uncontrollably curly hair and dark blue eyes. "That's Ethan, who likes to point you out whenever we pass you in the hallway." Mark grinned as he pointed to the blue haired boy sitting next to Tyler.

"What? No I don't! Shut up, Mark!" Ethan screeched, laughing and putting his face down in the table.

"Ethan's the one who first told me about you moving here. He thinks your cool or something. Or was it cute? What adjective did you use to describe him, again, Ethan? I forget." Mark teased. Sean grimaced. He'd had enough embarrassing teasing for the day.

"The first one. Cool. That was all I said." Ethan muttered into the table.

"Yeah. Okay, buddy." Mark chuckled, shaking his head.

"Anyway, moving on..." The green haired boy ushered, getting frustrated with the route Mark had steered the conversation in.

"Right! That's Molly, she's dating Wade, whom you've already had the displeasure of meeting. And you know Bob. This is his girlfriend Mandy." Mark finished, pointing at the girl sitting beside him.

"It's nice to meet you." Sean said, smiling.

"So, Jack, how did Mark rope you into putting up with all of us?" Mandy asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, it seemed better to put up with your shenanigans than everyone elses." Sean answered vaguely.

"Fair enough." Wade chortled.

"I am pretty sure Ethan called you cute though..." Mark mumbled again.

"No! I said cool! You said cute! Don't twist shit around!" Ethan laughed, pointing an accusing finger at the man across from him.

"Did I say it? I might have said it. Yeah..." Mark muttered quietly, looking down at the table. Sean was about to question the Asian when two burly arms wrapped around Mark's neck in a choke hold.

"Say my name, boy!" Came a thick southern draw from behind them.

"Oh! Senpai Ken! You know I love being choked." Mark laughed.

Sean turned to see the offending southerner. The man was tall and kind of chubby. He had dark, shaggy hair and a dark beard. His eyes were dark but noticeably green. He was...undeniably attractive.

"Jesus Christ, Ken. Can you stop turning Mark on every time you see him?" Asked a blonde guy who walked around Ken and stood beside Sean. The man had an accent that Sean couldn't distinguish.

"I'm sorry. He's just so hot. I just wanna hear him make pretty sounds." Ken grinned, earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Well, thank you, big boy." Mark winked.

Ken winked back and walked around the table, sitting next to Tyler and in front of Sean.

"Who's the twink?" Ken asked, pointing to Sean and looking around the table. Sean heard a giggle from beside him and realized the blonde had sat down next to him.

"Ah. This is Jack." Mark introduced. "And he's not a twink, that position is filled by Ethan. Jackaboy, this is Ken and Felix."

"Great. Now we have two foreigners sitting at our table." Wade joked.

"Excuse you, motherfucker?" Felix croaked.

"Oh, are you triggered now, you Swedish bastard?" Mark challenged.

"Oh. I was wondering what accent that was." Sean giggled.

"Awe. You're Irish! That's so cute!" Felix said, looking at the boy next to him in adoration.

"Ha! Now Mark's not the only one who called him cute." Tyler guffawed.

"What? Mark called him cute? Awe. Please tell me you have a crush on him? I want to see this relationship unfold!" Felix demanded.

Sean could feel his face catch fire. He stole a glance at Mark to find him looking down at the table again, his tanned face held a trace of pink but he was still faintly smiling.

"Well, he is pretty cute." Ken stated, matter-of-factly. "If you don't fall in love with him, I might." He finished, grinning playfully. Sean could tell it was a joke and giggled. 

"I'm glad my twinkishness could win you all over." He countered. Everyone laughed.

This day had started out with embarrassment and unwanted teasing, and strangely enough it had taken a turn into lighted hearted teasing and laughter. And Sean had Mark to thank for that. He turned to say something to boy next to him, only to find an empty chair. Where did Mark go?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* Cliche, you say? How dare you?


End file.
